


Bloodlust

by missbellaswan



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: just a feral vampire with no impulse control like we deserved, newborn vampire bella, no super self control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbellaswan/pseuds/missbellaswan
Summary: Edward changes Bella during their honeymoon on Isle Esme. Bella wakes up confused and overwhelmed and out of control. All she can think about is her thirst for blood.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Edward held Bella in a tight embrace, pressing his lips to her neck. At first it was just a kiss, but after a moment his teeth bared against her skin. She felt his cool breath and it sent a shiver down her spine.

“I love you.” He whispered into the crook of her neck. Her pulse beat raggedly under his touch.

“I love you.” She replied, breath hitching in anticipation. “I’m ready.”

He paused for a moment, probably savoring the last moments of her life, but Bella could hardly bear to wait any longer. And then he sank his teeth into her neck.

She felt the white-hot pain branding her like an iron. Her vision swam and her body slumped against his. Edward pulled her in tighter, a low growl escaped his lips as he fought for control. Her eyes rolled back and her body went slack.

\--

When her senses came back to her, she knew she was lying down on the bed, but she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes or think about anything but the burning pain in her neck. She reached up to claw at her throat, trying to tame the flames.

The fire began to spread. She could feel the venom seeping through her veins. She cried out. It was an anguished scream that pierced the silence. Her heart picked up the pace, circulating the venom and saturating her system. The flames burned through every inch of her as she writhed in agony. It pulled the air from her lungs and lit every nerve in her body alight. 

She knew she couldn’t bear the pain any longer, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She thrashed uselessly as she was engulfed in invisible flames. 

Time lost all meaning. The pain was unending.

\--

Bella was so focused on the pain that she noticed immediately when it started to change. Any senses that had been numbed to the fire were alive again. Her heart beat quickened and the pain began to pulse with the frantic hammering of her heart. Every beat was more painful than the last, and her body seized with the intensity of her racing heart.

She felt the last hollow thuds as it finally gave out and shuttered to a halt. It was followed by a silence she had never experienced before.

Bella Swan was dead.

The fire drained from her body, but it settled at the base of her throat. It was now a dry angry heat that demanded her attention. A thirst that needed to be quenched.

Every other thought seemed to drift away from her. She knew there were other memories and thoughts beyond the pain somewhere, but she couldn’t make herself focus on anything else.

With the silence of her heartbeat still ringing in her ears, her other senses started to pull her back into the world. New smells and sounds and feelings came alive all around her as she became aware of her surroundings again all at once. She knew there had to be something out there to satiate her.

Bella opened her eyes and took her first breath as a vampire. The fire in her throat flared.

The first thing she saw was the other person in the room. She growled a warning and rolled off the bed. She crouched defensively in the far corner of the room. He didn’t make any move to follow her, but instead held his hands up in surrender.

“Bella,” he said. She watched him closely, but he kept his distance. His face was creased with concern and his voice was comforting but strained. Bella couldn’t remember why, but she trusted him. She had so many questions for him, but the pain in her throat grew with every moment.

She took in another breath, fanning the flames, but allowing her to fully sense everything around her. His scent was the strongest, but she was able to sense so much more. Fresh linens, salt and sand, trees and flowers and acidic soil, and something else that she couldn’t quite place. It smelled sweet and warm and Bella felt the venom pooling in her mouth. Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella sprinted full speed through the forest. Tree branches whipping against her skin, leaving no mark. The speed was exhilarating, but she was focused on the scent that had caught her attention. It was accompanied by a slight frantic heartbeat that scurried through the undergrowth close by. She heard a rustling of leaves behind her, but she was already flying through the air as she pounced on the small creature. She grabbed it and drained it in seconds.

Blood filled her mouth and coated her tongue. It buried the flames for a moment, but it was over as quick as it had started. The lifeless body fell from her hands. The scent had been appealing at first, but now it was mildly repulsive.

The fire crept up again. The taste of blood had only given her a thirst for more.

There was another rustling of leaves behind her. Bella spun around and shrieked a warning, bloody teeth bared.

“Bella?” He said it in the same comforting voice as before. “Are you alright?” He stood several feet away, partially obscured by the dense vegetation of the forest. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but she still couldn’t manage to think beyond the burning thirst and her need to satisfy it. She needed more.

He wasn’t a threat, but he didn’t have what she needed either. She growled in frustration and turned away, focusing on the forest around her. She dropped into a crouch and took in a breath, sifting through the sounds and scents. She took a few steps deeper into the trees and heard him move to follow behind her.

She turned her gaze back on him, snarling viciously. He raised his hands up and stepped back again. He looked like he was about to speak, but Bella turned back to the hunt and took off into the trees.

She could smell the moss and the dirt and hear the chirping of insects. Her eyes darted back and forth. High in the trees she could hear the fluttering of bird’s wings and the beating of their small hearts. Her head whipped up, watching as they hopped from branch to branch.

Her hands turned into claws, digging into the bark of the nearest tree. She pulled herself up through the branches, but she startled the flock as she climbed. They took flight, so she pushed off a branch and propelled herself towards the nearest heartbeat. Her hands grasped around a small form as she fell back down to the earth. She drank deeply, but it was hardly a mouthful. She dropped the body and licked at the blood dripping down her hands.

The pain returned, but her mind was clear enough to know that birds and rodents weren’t going to be enough to satisfy her.

“Bella,” she heard his voice in the distance as clearly as if he were standing next to her.

“I need more.” She said. She didn’t recognize her own voice.

She heard him running towards her and her body tensed. He slowed to a walk before he came into view and stepped out in front of her.

“I can take you to get more.” He said.

“Show me.” Bella was already standing again.

“You’re going to be okay,” he said. “I’m going to help you. Follow me.”

She nodded. He took off further into the forest and she followed. They ran for a long time, up and over a mountain, across a river, and all the way to a beach on the other side of the island. He slowed down as they hit the sand. Bella’s eyes scanned the beach for movement, she was half crazed with anticipation when she smelled the blood. A lot of it. 

She ran headlong down the beach and tackled her prey to the ground. She sank her teeth into its thick hide. Warm blood flowed and she lost herself in the sensation.

\--

When Bella finally pulled away the pain had been reduced to a dull ache. A wave of disgust rolled over her as she stared at the carcass, completely drained.

Her hands were stained and sticky and her clothes were smeared with red. There was blood under her nails and caught in loose strands of her hair that hung down in her face. She wiped her hands off on her already ruined shirt and stood up.

She heard him walk up behind her and she turned around to face him.

“Edward,” she said. The thirst had been overwhelming before, blocking everything out, but now she could think again. She looked up at him with wide eyes trying to take it all in. She would have sworn she had his face memorized, but now it was like seeing him for the first time.

He smiled at the sound of his name. Crooked and blindingly beautiful. His eyes were a dull red that matched the color of his hair. His porcelain skin was glittering in the bright sunlight.

“Better?” He asked.

“Yes,” she breathed a sigh of relief. The pain and desire had not fully faded, but there was room in her brain now for other things too. Like Edward.

“I’m glad,” he said. “That should keep you satisfied for a few days. When you need more I can go to the mainland and hunt for us.”

Her throat tightened at the idea of going a few days without hunting.

Bella looked down at the cow that she had slaughtered. She remembered now that Edward had brought it to the island when they decided this is where he would change her. This was not how she had envisioned her first day as a vampire back then.

“And we can stay on Isle Esme as long as you want,” he continued. “You’ll be safe here and you can’t hurt anyone. I know how difficult it can be in the beginning, but I’m going to help you through it.”

“I know.” They had discussed it all when he agreed to turn her. The memories flowed easier now that the pain had dulled.

“We should get you cleaned up.” Edward said.

Bella wasn’t sure she wanted to see what she looked like now, but she nodded.

“Let’s go back to the house. I’ll draw you a bath.” He said as he took her hand.

He reached up and pulled a feather from her hair, it was mangled and stained a violent red. He let it drop from his fingers and float lightly down to the sand.


End file.
